Spuścizna pokoleń
by euphoria814
Summary: Czasy Założycieli, Rowena w całkiem innej odsłonie


**tytuł: Spuścizna pokoleń**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **info: Bingo 2014 prompt 13 / alternatywa trochę w kwestii Roweny i powstania Hogwartu...**

* * *

Rowena nigdy tak naprawdę nie interesowała się zamążpójściem. Mężczyźni otaczający ją nie wydawali się interesujący. Dom jej ojca pełen był gwaru i podróżnych, którzy zatrzymywali się, aby odpocząć w czasie przemierzania szlaków, więc nasłuchała się opowieści o dalekich krainach tak skutych lodem, że końskie kopyta nie mogły przebić się przez śnieżne płyty. O miejscach tak gorących, że żadna roślina nie mogła utrzymać się dłużej w stale przemieszczających się piaskach.

Była małą dziewczynką, ale już wtedy nie wyobrażała sobie takiego życia jakie prowadziła jej matka. Zamknięta wiecznie w domu z małoletnim dzieckiem, przyjmująca gości.

Ojciec nauczył ją czytać, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak inteligentna jest. Pierwsze litery zresztą poznała sama z adresów listów, które przewozili gońcy.

Świat się zmieniał – jeszcze wtedy nie rozumiała tego, ale szeptano o kobiecie, którą spalono za czary w pobliskiej wiosce. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć jak tak wąskie umysły mogły decydować o tym co jest dobrem a co złem. Jej ojciec wydawał się podobnego zdania, ale nigdy nie mówił o tym głośno. Szczególnie, gdy w domu przebywali obcy, których przyjmował jak na dobrego gospodarza przystało.

Księgi, które ojciec trzymał w domu wydawały się jej dziwne. Traktaty lecznicze o miksturach uśmierzających ból i dających ukojenie. Znała większość z tych ziół, ale nie interesowało jej zbytnio przyrządzanie napojów medycznych. Miejscowy znachor radził sobie doskonale do czasu, gdy i jego nie posądzono o czary.

Nastały dziwne czasy, ale była już starsza i rozumiała, że pewne rzeczy należało przemilczać. Jak to, że ojciec miał niewidoczne drzwi prowadzące do o wiele większej biblioteki, do której wkradała się w nocy w poszukiwaniu wiedzy. Niczego bowiem nie pragnęła bardziej i widziała w oczach swojej matki strach, ilekroć odpowiadała na pytania inaczej niż dobra i usłużna panna na wydaniu powinna.

\- Nie jestem na wydaniu – powiedziała kiedyś swojemu ojcu, gdy ten ścierał na proszek liście rośliny, której nie znała.

Spojrzał wtedy na nią, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jesteś czymkolwiek będziesz chciała być – odparł wtedy i te słowa pamiętała już zawsze.

Głód wiedzy nie osłabł, ale powoli zdawała sobie sprawę, iż jej ojciec nie jest tylko medykiem-amatorem. Drzwi, które znalazła, pozostawały niewidoczne dla oczu nie tak wprawnych jak jej własne. I nawet matka nie potrafiła ich otworzyć.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytała wtedy ojca, klękając u stóp jego fotela.

Suknia zawinęła się wokół jej nóg.

Jej ojciec milczał przez kilka minut, a potem pogłaskał ją po policzku palcem wskazującym.

\- Czy nie ważniejszym pytaniem jest kim będziesz ty? – odparł wtedy jak zawsze nie do końca czytelnie.

Nie zrozumiała wtedy, że zachęcał ją do dalszych badań. Do czytania, do własnego wyciągania wniosków. I gdyby nie te ich małe gierki, nie byłaby tym kim była teraz.

Pierwszy raz, gdy świadomie użyła mocy, którą podejrzewała, że ma, był wtedy, gdy jej matka potknęła się i wpadła do studni. Słyszała krzyk służby, ale jedyne co widziała to wyciągnięta dłoń, która wyglądała jak jej ręka. I błysk tak jasny, że oślepił nawet ją.  
Ojciec wybiegł z domu, zapewne ze swojego gabinetu, bo wciąż trzymał pióro w dłoni chlapiąc wszędzie resztkami atramentu.

Jej matka cała i bezpieczna stała zdezorientowana na wydeptanej przez kobiety ścieżce. A od strony wioski dobiegały pierwsze krzyki.

Rowena wiedziała co opowiadają o nich miejscowe plotkary. Panna na wydaniu, która zamiast szukać kawalera, wolała włóczyć się po lasach w poszukiwaniu ziół. Czytała. Nie bała się odpowiadać mężczyzno, a niektórych nawet zawstydzała swoją wiedzą, której przecież nie mogła posiąść w normalny sposób.

Kobiety bowiem według powszechnej opinii nie mogły być inteligentniejsze od mężczyzn. Były ludźmi niższej kategorii przez Boga wyznaczone do gotowania i rodzenia dzieci.

Spojrzała na ojca, który patrzył na nią z jakąś dziwną mieszanką dumy i żalu. Służące kuliły się, jakby ze strachu przed nią i to wszystko było bezsensowne, bo przecież sekundę temu była tą samą Roweną, którą znały od dziecka i kochały. I nie zmieniła się.

\- Uciekaj! – krzyknęła jej matka, odzyskując panowanie nad sobą jako pierwsza i to były ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszała z jej ust.

ooo

Kiedy lata później poznała trójkę młodych czarodziejów - adeptów sztuki tak trudnej, że każde z nich poznało kompletnie inny jej aspekt, nie mogła nie pomyśleć o nocach spędzonych nad księgami ojca, które najprawdopodobniej spisał ręcznie. Może nawet przekazywano je z pokolenia na pokolenie.

\- Powinniśmy założyć szkołę – powiedziała wtedy, czekając aż wyśmieją jej pomysł.

Edukacja wciąż nie była powszechnym zjawiskiem.

\- Przekazanie naszej wiedzy jest jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem – stwierdził Gryffindor, popierając ją.

\- Młodzi czarodzieje nie mają schronienia – dodał Salazar.

\- Wiedza medyczna zanika wraz z każdym znachorem, którego bezsensownie zabijają – westchnęła Helga i Rowena po prostu wiedziała, że może nie dziś, ale kiedyś w niedalekiej przyszłości powstanie pierwsza szkoła magii.


End file.
